


死生不悔

by wendybat



Category: Origin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendybat/pseuds/wendybat
Kudos: 1





	死生不悔

两具年轻的身体滚到床上，互相撕扯着对方的衣服。  
洛清辉咬上沈城的唇，侵略式的攻城略地。手上也不闲着，抽出了自己的腰带，就往沈城手腕上绑。  
“你什么时候好这口了？”沈城把自己的嘴唇抽离出来，缺氧似的喘了两口气，倒也没怎么反抗。  
“我有个想法，”洛清辉把沈城绑了个结实，用身体挤开沈城的两条腿，“我今天要把你操射。只操你后面，让你射出来。”  
“就凭你那个图钉似的玩意？”沈城面露嘲讽。  
洛清辉火起，猛的抓住腰带，把沈城的双手往自己胯下带：“你家图钉这么厉害？”  
隔着裤子都能感受到那里的热度和硬度，沈城却呸了一声：“厉害个屁！”  
“对，就是要操你屁股。”洛清辉气极反笑，抓着沈城的手在自己胯下揉了两下。  
俯身上前去咬沈城的喉结，沈城难耐，微微仰起头，喉结上下游走，仿佛要逃，又哪里逃得掉。  
他的上衣早被洛清辉脱了，裤子还穿在身上，腰带、拉链却已经大开，被蹭的蠢蠢欲动。  
洛清辉向下去咬沈城的乳头，手上也不闲着，隔着牛仔裤，发狠的揉着沈城的屁股。  
身下的人已是十分难耐，被束缚的双手想要抚慰自己的炙热。  
“别想耍赖。”洛清辉一把抓住那双手，往上一拽，按在沈城头顶，舔了舔嘴唇，坏笑，“我洛清辉说到做到。既然说了要把你操射，就一丁点都不能受到别的刺激。”  
沈城憋的难受，腰部下意识的挺动了一下，哑着嗓子开口：“那你就他妈快点。婆婆妈妈的，用不用先给你吃点蓝色小药丸。”  
看着沈城明显欲求不满的样子，洛清辉这回却不着脑了，只耐着心思的玩。  
把两侧的乳头都弄得水光泛起，红肿不堪，洛清辉才居高临下的满意笑了笑。  
“洛清辉，你其实是个太监吧！”汗水已经打湿了沈城额前的碎发。  
妈的，什么玩意，十分钟过去了，两人连裤子都没脱。  
“沈城，是不是只要有人压在你身上的时候，你都这么着急？”洛清辉低沉的声线在耳边响起，耳唇被灵活的舌头玩弄着，湿气里带着淫靡的气息“你要是这么想要，就张开大腿，求我啊。”  
洛清辉示威似的，蹭了蹭两人紧贴的腰部。  
硬质的牛仔裤摩擦过去，继续刺激着那个硬的发疼，却丝毫得不到疏解的地方。  
沈城的喉咙深处，下意识的发出低低的呻吟。  
洛清辉在耳边轻笑，终于动手去脱沈城的裤子。  
几乎是迫不及待的，沈城的炙热立刻从裤子里弹了出来，暴露在洛清辉的目光下。  
用脚指头去想，都知道洛清辉现在的脸色得多得意！  
沈城闭上了双眼，不愿去看。  
可这模样落在洛清辉眼里，就宛然一副任君鱼肉的表情。  
索性把沈城的双手死死的固定在床头，洛清辉开始专心的玩弄沈城的臀部。  
常年的锻炼让他的臀部十分挺翘，腰间的腹肌并不壮实，只让他的腰肢显得更加纤细，陡然上升到臀部的曲线美得惊心动魄。  
那肌肤仿佛有魔力一般，吸引着洛清辉的双手。他将那腰臀和大腿又捏又揉，嘴唇也在上面留下了一连串的红印。  
但是洛清辉很小心的避过了真正的关键点，一切挑逗厮磨，都绕开了那处挺立。  
沈城一次次的倒吸着凉气，腰部下意识的摆动，好几次想要把亟待抚慰的性器送到洛清辉的手边或唇边。  
洛清辉低低的笑着，就不让它得逞。  
把沈城的腿往肩上一扛，洛清辉开始一开一合的揉捏沈城的臀瓣。  
那个销魂蚀骨的地方在这样的揉捏下若隐若现着，也跟随着揉捏的频率，一张一合。  
洛清辉双眼微眯，忍不住吞咽了一下，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“洛、清、辉，”沈城几乎到了极限，声音暗哑的性感极了，“老子要、一枪崩了你……呜！”  
最后的音调急转直上，是因为洛清辉埋首在那臀瓣里，舌头模仿着插入的动作，快速却清浅的挑逗着。  
这样蜻蜓点水似的玩弄，不但毫无缓解作用，反而让沈城最后的防线也完全溃败了，压抑的嗓音里只剩下一片呜咽。  
无意识的扭动着腰部，似乎想要逃离那隔靴搔痒的舔舐，又像是想要更多。  
毫无章法的混乱之中，欲望竟偶然一下打在了洛清辉的脸上，这一片刻的疏解，却让沈城抓住了救命稻草一般，腰部开始不断的往洛清辉脸上顶。  
“蹬鼻子上脸么！”洛清辉又笑又骂，狠狠按住沈城不听话的腰部，终于把自己的欲望从裤子里掏出来，用手撸了两下。  
他早就已经硬的发疼了，汗水吧嗒吧嗒的滴在沈城胯间。  
入口已经在方才的舔舐下出了水，洛清辉伸出一根手指插进去，只觉得里面的媚肉像是有了生命似的，紧紧的将手指吸附着，竟隐隐的引导着手指继续深入。  
“妈的，真是个妖精。”洛清辉骂了一句，将手指扩充成两根，“也没人调教过你，你这身体怎么这么会夹。也就是老子我，要是换了别的男人，非得被你后面这小嘴榨干了。”  
洛清辉用上了全部的自制力，才没有让自己直接把沈城贯穿。于是只能靠说话让自己分心：“沈城，你告诉我，还有谁操过你这个小穴？”  
“你、闭、嘴，”沈城觉得，自己快要在这样的折磨下断气了，“你……要操、就、操，磨蹭……什么！”  
洛清辉把手指加到了三根，闭上眼睛感受着里面的搅动，想象着自己埋身进去后，能够感受到的挤压与吮吸。  
“老子是为了你好，”洛清辉也压抑的厉害，手指在里面一顿乱搅，“怕直接进去把你屁股捅出血！”  
“就、就你那、小、小蚯蚓……”沈城几乎要被欲望折磨到晕厥，竟然还不忘犟嘴。  
他的腰部已经下意识的上抬，随着洛清辉的手指胡乱扭动着。  
手指带出噗噗的水声，随着喘息声一起，在房间里极其淫靡，发出声响的两个人却根本注意不到。  
沈城只能凭着本能胡乱的扭动着身体，双腿大开，等待迎接插入。淫乱的仿佛谁都可以、什么都可以似的。  
洛清辉终于抽出手指，俯身向前，给了沈城一个极深极深的吻。  
沈城浑身颤抖，双腿死死的缠着洛清辉的腰，差点因为这个吻就射了。  
“你他妈想用大腿夹死我么！”洛清辉抬起身体，猛的把沈城一掰。  
沈城趴倒在床，双手却还在床头束缚着。  
下身却蹭上了床单，仿佛得到了疏解的方法，开始扭动着腰肢，将欲望在床单上不停地蹭着。  
“自娱自乐可不是什么好习惯。”洛清辉见状，立刻伸手，将沈城的腰肢捞了起来。  
下腹部悬空，刚刚有所缓解的欲望再次被吊起，沈城喉咙深处发出低低的呜咽声，屁股在洛清辉眼前不堪的扭动着。  
洛清辉将自己的胯部抵上去，滚烫的炙热如同烙铁一般，惊的沈城下意识的抖了抖。  
身体本能却已经想起了那处带给自己的甜蜜美好，下一刻，沈城就将臀部抬得更高了，等待着洛清辉的插入。  
洛清辉低笑着，握着自己的欲望在沈城的臀缝中来来回回，却不着急插入。  
也不知道到底是谁分泌出来的粘液，将臀缝浸润的淫乱异常。  
每一次，当洛清辉的炙热路过那个入口时，沈城的身体都会猛的抖一下，入口处迅速分泌出更多的液体。  
“呜——”沈城的脸埋在自己双臂里，发出欲求不满的呜咽。  
洛清辉把他的脸掰出来，看着那双被欲望折磨到失焦的双眼，深深的吻上他的唇。  
沈城只下意识的去迎，口腔分泌的液体在亲吻下发出咕啾咕啾的声音。洛清辉舌头撤离的时候，沈城被蹂躏到红肿的唇还没有合上，于是淫靡的液体滑落到床单上，看起来异常色情。  
“沈城，你的两个小嘴，都把床单弄脏了。”洛清辉满意的调侃，“你就这么想要我么？”  
扶着自己的炙热，洛清辉终于插入了沈城的肉穴。  
沈城的身体激动不已，整个人都颤栗起来。  
可着插入却仅仅在龟头进入后，便戛然而止。  
沈城只觉得自己被大浪卷起，停在半空，不上不下。  
于是身体像发疯了似的，剧烈的向那炙热坚硬的地方扭送，可因为双手被束缚在那里，无论怎么扭动，那坚硬都无法再继续深入。  
“呃——”沈城呻吟起来。  
洛清辉凭着惊人的自制力停在这里，双手按压住沈城胡乱扭动的腰。  
“沈城，”洛清辉的声音低哑的厉害，“求我操你。”  
沈城秉持着最后的一点理性：“求你妈！”  
洛清辉向后抽身，龟头从那紧缩的入口里拔出来。入口紧紧的包裹住它，并不愿放出，于是在拔出的一刻，发出了一声清晰异常“噗”。  
“不——”被空虚感席卷全身，沈城的眼睛流出生理性的泪水。  
用舌头舔舐那微咸的味道，洛清辉再一次故技重施，把龟头送了进去。  
“沈城，”洛清辉不怀好意的往里多送了一分，左右搅了一搅，“求我操你。”  
沈城被搅的浑身无力，腰肢瞬间塌了下去，却被洛清辉扶着，于是欲望依旧悬空，根本蹭不到任何地方。  
前面是走投无路，后面也是求助无门，沈城只能下意识的不停的收紧后面的小穴。  
洛清辉只觉得那小穴仿佛有了生命似的，一下一下的往里吸吮着，急不可待的想要把自己的肉棒吃进去。  
“沈城，你怎么这么淫荡。”洛清辉拔出自己的欲望，再度插入一点，再拔出，再插入一点。  
来来回回，销魂蚀骨。  
“洛、清、辉！”沈城忍无可忍，低哑的嗓音发出最后的吼叫，“你他妈快点操进来、啊——”  
洛清辉再也忍不住，一插到底。  
沈城觉得自己瞬间被撑满了，悬在半空的大浪终于打下，酣畅淋漓。  
洛清辉抓着沈城的腰，半跪在床上，拼了命得把自己往沈城的身体里送。  
身后如同是个打桩机，沈城被那坚硬如铁的炙热一次又一次的贯穿，身体除了随之抖动起伏，再也撑不起任何意念。  
全身上下仿佛只剩下那一处还有知觉，而那知觉又牢牢的掌控在别人手里。  
被顶的脑袋几乎撞到了床头，沈城又被拖了回来，继续被操弄着。  
洛清辉闭着双眼。每一次插入，那媚肉就紧紧的把它包裹，每一次抽出，媚肉就不依不舍的想要留住它。  
而每一次擦过某一点的时候，沈城的媚肉就会不自觉的收紧。  
洛清辉明显能感觉到，却没有现在就伺候它的意思，只是不停的蹭过。  
沈城的腰肢却开始下意识的扭动着，把身体里的那一点往肉棒那送着，仿佛那里痒得厉害，只有死命的捅个几十下，才能得到疏解。  
洛清辉自然知道沈城的意图，嘿然一笑，挺送的腰肢愣是不往那个角度去送，只往旁边插了七八下，偶尔打个回马枪，戳一下那里。  
“唔——”每次戳中的时候，沈城都会低低的呻吟出生，前边的马眼不断地涌出液体。  
就这样插了百八十下，沈城已是浑身无力，腰肢酸麻，积累了这么久的欲望，只盼望着最终的爆发。  
洛清辉一身汗水，在沈城身上留下了深深浅浅一堆烙印，有揉捏出来的，有吸吮出来的，他恨不得在所有的地方，都宣示下自己的所有权。  
“沈城，”洛清辉呼吸沉重，“看我怎么把你操射。”  
沈城几乎无意识的回应，只是把屁股翘得更高。  
洛清辉发了狠，捣蒜似的直把肉棒往那一点猛攻，不依不饶，又快又狠。  
“别——不！呃……”沈城瞪大了没有焦距的双眼，又想逃跑又想要更多，浑身都开始紧绷、挣扎，从被束缚的双手到被禁锢的腰肢，美丽又充满了汗水和雄性气息的身体不断的扭动着。  
洛清辉享受着那甬道里层层叠叠浪涌一般的涌动，眉头紧皱着，屏住呼吸，一刻不停的向里面插弄。  
身体和卵蛋打在沈城的屁股上，发出快速的“啪啪”声，混合在粗重凌乱的呼吸声中，混合在汗水和粘液的味道里，淫乱的一塌糊涂。  
每一次，洛清辉都一插到底，恨不得把卵蛋都塞进那个小洞里，甚至恨不得把自己全身都塞进去。  
就着这股莫名的狠劲，呻吟声都变得破碎凌乱的沈城，终于再也忍不住，闷哼一声，射了。  
高潮的颤栗，洛清辉在沈城身体里感受的一清二楚。四周的媚肉痉挛着挤压自己的肉棒，层层叠叠，一波又一波，丝毫没有让人喘息的机会。  
洛清辉再也忍不住，眼前一白，精华一丝不剩的射进了沈城体内深处。  
两个人在凌乱的呼吸中缓缓清醒过来，洛清辉压在沈城身上，紧紧的抱着他。  
“怎么样，”洛清辉浑身懒洋洋的，“只靠后面操你，把你操射了吧！你老公我厉不厉害！”  
沈城只觉得浑身是汗，压在自己身上那人更是黏糊糊的，烦的要命：“滚下去！老子是自己在床单上蹭射的！”  
鄙视的看了一眼洛清辉的下身，沈城翻了个白眼：“就你那点玩意，也就能当根针用。”  
“还嘴硬？”洛清辉起身，把沈城翻了个个儿，肚皮朝天。  
“你干嘛？”  
“干嘛？接着干你！”洛清辉的下身再度微微抬头，“这回我正着干你，再把你操射一回，我就不信你还敢说是蹭空气蹭射的！”  
“洛、清、辉！”沈城大腿被人掰开，咬牙切齿，“你给我从老子身上滚下来！”  
“绝不！”洛清辉猛的把再度硬起的性器插了进去，享受着里面湿漉漉又因为刚才的高潮而异常敏感的甬道。  
“啊——”沈城低吟出声，下意识的仰起头，把胸前两点娇红送到了洛清辉眼前。  
“沈城你认命吧！”洛清辉一面努力干着，一面说，“我这辈子是不可能从身上滚下来的，下辈子都不可能！”  
“洛清辉，我操你……”沈城的骂人话没说完，就被洛清辉吻住。  
一番侵略性的扫荡，洛清辉心满意足的抬起头，不怀好意的变换了一个角度抽插着：“你操我是不可能了，好好的享受被我操吧。还有，”洛清辉补充着，“我这屋里好几个高清摄像头，等我操完你，咱一起好好研究一下，刚才到底是你蹭床单蹭射了，还是我把你操射了。”  
“洛、清、辉！”沈城咬牙切齿，这个名字仿佛是个诅咒。  
一旦缠上，死生不悔。


End file.
